<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Late for Doubts by Snowhusky369</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979860">Too Late for Doubts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369'>Snowhusky369</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spideypool Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anything else I can't think of, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, smexy stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>✔️COMPLETED✔️<br/>Peter had it perfect. His aunt moved them both into the Avengers' tower where she now lived as a full-time chef for the hero team, he has an amazing boyfriend named Wade Wilson, Tony Stark and Pepper have officially adopted him as their teen son, the team has adopted him as one of their own, and Flash hasn't picked on him in months. He could never have been happier. But that's when the nausea, cravings, and hormones kick in. Everything goes downhill from there.</p>
<p>*Characters are not mine except for ones that you've never heard of or seen before because those were made in this godforsaken mind.*</p>
<p>ENJOY!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spiderman/ Deadpool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spideypool Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Original Cover:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>~Guys, this chapter is for 18 year olds and up because of a sex scene mentioned towards the end.~<br/>
*Sometimes, I wish I was normal. Sigh. Anyways, here we go!*<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't blow it. Take it easy and you will succeed like always.</em>
</p>
<p>Peter shook his head, running his hand nervously through his quickly growing, shaggy brown hair, as he stepped onto the roof, his doe-brown eyes pinned on the red-and-black back of the one man he wanted to impress most. He took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly as he pictured all of his fears and stresses going out with the dispelled oxygen.</p>
<p><em>Breath, Peter</em>, he reminded himself as he crept up to the other man, his heart racing in his ears.</p>
<p>"Spidey, is that you?" a voice called, music to Peter's perked ears, and he grinned, forcing his body to keep moving. His hands gently tugged the mask back over his face, concealing everything.</p>
<p>"Of course it is, Wade," he replied, cooly, and the man turned around, his face hidden by the mask that covered his entire head. His grip on one of his katanas relaxed and Peter shook his head, grinning brightly at the sight of his boyfriend from underneath his mask.</p>
<p>He strolled up to the merc and slipped his red gloved hand into Wade's black gloved hand, his fingers smaller than the man beside him. He leaned his head against the man's shoulder, the nervousness leaving as he stood beside the man of his dreams, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Wade's neck.</p>
<p>"So, what're we gonna do today, Spidey?" Wade asked, looking down at the one he claimed as his one and only. The boy looked up at him through the mask, the realization of what he was about to ask causing him to stiffen and look away.</p>
<p>After a moment, he spoke hesitantly, his voice small and barely a squeak, "Well, Wade, today's our one year anniversary. I was hoping we could finally..." His voice faded and Wade watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously.</p>
<p>"Are you sure, Peter? I don't want to scare you away with the sight of my body."</p>
<p>Peter looked back up at the man, nodding vigorously, and replied, "That's why we waited a whole year, remember? I've gotten to know the real you without having seen your actual face even once. I fell in love with the man that is both a jackass and a romantic lover at the same time. I'm ready for this, Wade. I've never been so sure and ready about anything in my life and I want to get to know you by your body now."</p>
<p>Wade looked the young boy up and down now, taking in the taunt tightness of his suit that clung to every curve and muscle on his body. He especially noted the ever-growing bulge in between Peter's legs that screamed out just how eager this little spider was. He let out a defeated sigh.</p>
<p>"Alright, Spidey. Just for you. Since it's our anniversary, you win."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Quietly, Peter snuck Wade into his room at the Avengers' tower through one of the huge windows that overlooked the garden and forest. Because he had to go out sometimes during the night, Peter had his own floor that allowed him to get away with basically everything.</p>
<p>"Hey Friday, mute the sound in this room. I'm going to be doing some thinking out loud and I don't want anyone to hear me," Peter called, motioning for Wade to sit down on the king-sized bed.</p>
<p>"<em>Okay. Full, medium, or slightly, Mr. Parker?</em>" came the reply.</p>
<p>"Let's go with full, Friday. I've got a lot of thinking to do."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you want privacy, Mr. Parker? I have a setting where I can turn off unless you say 'hey Friday'. Shall I turn it on?"</em>
</p>
<p>Peter glanced over at the merch who was, at the moment, trying to pretend to look bored. "Absolutely, Friday. Thank you."</p>
<p>Peter stalked over to Wade, tugging off his mask to reveal pale skin, large, lustful doe-brown eyes, and coppery brown hair. Wade let out a grunt, knowing that there was no way out of this situation other than the way they had started. Peter gently pulled Wade's mask off, revealing his scarred, burnt, and ruined face. His brown eyes looked at each scar scrutiningly, taking in the marred skin with a gentle eye.</p>
<p>"Peter, don't look, please," Wade begged, fearing rejecting hatred from the boy. Instead, Peter leaned in and pressed his lips against each scar on the man's face.</p>
<p>Taking Wade's face in his hands, he smiled and brushed his lips against the merc's lips.</p>
<p>"I knew what I had signed up for the night you had told me about the accident. I was just waiting for you to trust me enough to show me."</p>
<p>Wade gave Peter a small smile before pulling him in again, pressing his lips harshly against the boy's and drawing out a small gasp. His tongue tangled with Peter's as if trying to figure out the dominant. Of course, Wade won.</p>
<p>He pushed Peter down onto the bed and slid his fingers along the boy's neck and to his chest, pressing the button to take off the outfit. After he rid the boy of his costume, he separated from Peter, leaving the boy gasping for breath, and slid out of his own clothes. As he tossed off his boxers, Peter followed suit and pulled off his blue striped boxers, tossing them in the corner.</p>
<p>Wade came over to Peter and began to plant kisses down his neck, nipping the skin to cause itty bitty bite marks and drawing little cries from his little spider. He made it to Peter's nipples, taking them between his teeth and sliding his tongue up and down them as they hardened as much as any guy's nipples would.</p>
<p>Peter was in absolute bliss, having never done this before. Wade was an obvious pro at making his lover feel loved and needed as he slid his lips and tongue up and down the boy's pale skin.</p>
<p>Having made it down to Peter's waistline, he took the member balls deep into his mouth, drawing a surprised and lustful cry from his spider. Bobbing his head up and down, his slid his tongue around the erected, hardened cock, and relished the cries that seemed to pop out of Peter's mouth each time he moved.</p>
<p>Wade let go of Pete's dick with a "pop" and watched as the boy shivered from the cool air hitting his hot cock.</p>
<p>"Let's have a look, pretty boy," Wade murmured, propping the boy's knees up before diving between them. He held a finger to Peter's mouth, ordering, "Lick", before feeling a tongue meekly wrap around the appendage. Taking the saliva soaked finger, he pushed it into Peter's asshole, bringing a startled, pained cry from the boy.</p>
<p>"Relax Pete and it won't hurt as bad," Wade instructed, moving the finger back and forth.</p>
<p>He slipped a second finger in and began to scissor the boy, waiting until the boy had relaxed again before popping in a third one. When the boy was used to the foreign feeling, he pulled his fingers out and positioned his dick at the entrance, taking Pete's knees onto his knees, and pushed in.</p>
<p>Peter let out a wail, his head falling back into his pillow, as his fingers clung to the padding underneath his head. Wade gritted his teeth, struggling not to cum as the warm, silky feel of Peter's ass combined with the tightness and squeezing of his muscles as they struggled to get used to this new object disrupting their peace.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna move now, baby boy," Wade informed the teen gently, hoping that moving would ease the intense pain the kid must be feeling at the moment. Peter opened his eyes a crack and gave Wade a small nod.</p>
<p>Gently, Wade pulled out almost completely before pushing back in, withdrawing a few cries from Peter. In a vain attempt to help, Wade pulled Peter up so that he was sitting in his lap, his dick fully inside the boy, and pressed his lips against Peter's lips again, his tongue begging for entrance.</p>
<p>As their tongues danced and twirled inside of the shared space, Wade moved Peter up and down carefully, drawing pants, gasps, and squeaks from the teen with each thrust.</p>
<p>Wade pushed themselves back on the bed and Peter's arms wrapped around his neck, the pain having been replaced by a feeling of excitement and joy as the man's cock stroked his prostate with each jerk. His breathing, fully intense gasping at the moment, sped up as the man slid his hand between their bellies to grip his cock.</p>
<p>Wade began to jerk Peter's dick in rhythm with his thrusts, speeding up as his body sped up. Peter let out a gasp, shivering, as he came all over both of their stomachs and Wade sat up, swallowing back the urge to cum as Peter's anal muscles contracted due to him cumming. He pushed his body to thrust, faster and harder, as he pushed himself to the edge and over, cumming hard in the boy's ass.</p>
<p>Peter cried out, the hot cum seeping through his abdomen and filling him up, and fell into the sheets weakly, his eyes dull with exhaustion.</p>
<p>Wade pulled out and collapsed beside the boy, staring lovingly at the flushed boy, his cheeks red with an adorable blush.</p>
<p>"Happy anniversary, my precious little spider," he murmured, tracing his hands through Peter's sweat-soaked hair.</p>
<p>Peter pressed his lips against the merch's pale cheek and replied, "Happy anniversary. I love you."</p>
<p>Wade pulled Peter close to his body, feeling his head brush against his throat, and whispered back, "I love you, too, Peter."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Wow, that last scene was intense! What's wrong with my head???<br/>Spidey: I don't know. It wasn't that bad.<br/>Me: Really?<br/>Deadpool: Absolutely! There's nothing like having good old sex!<br/>Me: o_O<br/>Enjoy!*<br/>~~~<br/>"Give me that," Peter barked, grabbing a notebook from his best friend's chunky hands.</p>
<p>"Sorry Peter," Ned apologized, grinning sheepishly under the harsh glare of the other boy.</p>
<p>"So, how was your night?"</p>
<p>Peter let out a sigh, shaking his head slowly, and murmured, "That's not something we need to discuss in school."</p>
<p>"I knew it! I knew he'd come in. You were worrying for no reason."</p>
<p>Peter let out a groan as his world started to spin again, his stomach dropping into his feet.</p>
<p>"Are you feeling sick again, Peter?" Ned asked, concern for his best friend replacing his earlier pride at being right.</p>
<p>"Yeah, a little," Peter replied, his pale face growing white. He dashed off, heading straight for the bathrooms, and made it to the toilet before his stomach did somersaults and he threw up the breakfast Aunt May had made that morning.</p>
<p>"Dude, you should get checked out," Ned stated, placing a cool hand against Peter's hot neck.</p>
<p>"It's just a flu, Ned. I'll be fine."</p>
<p>"Except, that's exactly my point!" Ned insisted. "When was the last time you were sick? Before you got bit by that spider. Dude, I bet you're knocked up."</p>
<p>Peter stared at Ned, his mouth wide open at his reasoning. Uncomfortable with the silence, Ned squirmed under Peter's stare until, finally, they were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door swinging open.</p>
<p>"If it means so much to you, I'll have Friday scan me when I get home. Okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay," Ned replied, assured that his friend was going to receive help.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>As soon as Peter had entered the Avengers' home base, he grew aware of the silence that filled it. "Hey Friday, what's going on?" he asked, hoping that the system knew what happened to everyone.</p>
<p>"Welcome home, Mr. Parker. No need to worry. The Avengers have gone for a meeting with Nick Fury and May Parker has gone out for groceries."</p>
<p>Peter let out a sigh, relieved, and headed up to his room to get some sleep.</p>
<p>"Mr. Parker, you have a visitor," Friday announced, sending Peter's heart racing with excitement.</p>
<p>Quickly, Peter brushed back his hair and opened the door of his room to find Wade laying in his bed, naked and fully exposed to the boy.</p>
<p>"Hi hot stuff," Wade greeted. "How was school?"</p>
<p>"It was the same as usual. I'm getting kind of tired of having to go everyday," Peter replied, sitting down beside his lover.</p>
<p>"Stay in school, babe. You need the education."</p>
<p>"I know," Peter sighed, curling up beside Wade, his arms coming around to encase Peter's chest against his.</p>
<p>They lay there, cuddling in happy silence, when Peter's phone dinged with a message. He pulled it up, noting that it was from Ned.</p>
<p>
  <b>Have u checked yet? What did they say?</b>
</p>
<p>Peter let out a grunt and pushed himself up. "Hey Friday, do a full scan of me, please?"</p>
<p>Wade sat up too, curious, and they waited in tense silence for the system to find any problems if any.</p>
<p>"Mr. Parker, it appears that you are three weeks pregnant. Congratulations."</p>
<p>Peter turned to stare, shocked, at Wade who, in turn, shared the same look. His eyes fell to his flat stomach, his fingers gently pressing against the firmness of his abs.</p>
<p>"I have informed Mr. Stark, Mr. Parker. He said to wait here until they had gotten back. He has left the SHIELD building and is about ten minutes from here," Friday informed him and Peter let out a cry, crumpling to his knees as the tears slid down his face.</p>
<p>Wade came up to Peter, pulling him gently in his arms, and rubbed his back as the teen sobbed out his woes.</p>
<p>"I'm only sixteen years old! I can't be pregnant! There's so much I still need to do."</p>
<p>"I know, darling. I know," Wade soothed, kissing the top of his head. "Hey baby, I'm going to go put some clothes on. I doubt Tony would want to see me embracing you like this."</p>
<p>Peter took one look at Wade's nude body and burst out laughing at the scene in his head. Grinning, Wade fetched his boxers and slid into some jeans and a t-shirt he had stashed in Peter's room. Just in time, too, because Tony came stomping in.</p>
<p>"Wade," he growled, pointing at the merch. "Get out. You are not welcome here."</p>
<p>Peter jumped up, stepping in between the two men, his eyes desperate to keep his lover safe.</p>
<p>"Tony, Wade is my boyfriend. And he's... He's...."</p>
<p>Peter struggled just to admit that he was pregnant, let alone that Wade Wilson, the only man the Avengers could possibly hate for no important reason, was the father.</p>
<p>Tony's eyes looked between Peter and Wade, understanding dawning in his blue eyes.</p>
<p>"How long, Peter? How long have you and Wade been together behind our backs?"</p>
<p>Peter swallowed, his heart breaking at the sadness in Tony's voice, and murmured, " A year and three weeks."</p>
<p>Tony threw his hands in the air, storming out of the room, and left Peter and Wade to be. Wade took Peter into his arms, cradling his head against his shoulder, and murmuring words of love and encouragement into the boy's hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Welcome back, my friends!<br/>Spidey: That last chapter was intense!<br/>Deadpool: You said it! I didn't realize Tony would act that way.<br/>Spidey: I know! To be honest, though, I'm more worried about what the whole school is going to say or do.<br/>Deadpool: Good point. Well, I guess we're going to find out soon.<br/>Me: C'mon, Deadpool! We talked about this! No spoilers.<br/>*Deadpool shrugs*<br/>Deadpool: Sorry, not sorry.<br/>Me: Sigh. Enjoy...*<br/>~~~</p>
<p>After the whole revelation to the whole team, plus Aunt May, Peter and Wade were whisked down to the medlab in the bottom area of the building for tests. Blood samples, urine samples, and tissue samples were all taken to be studied by Bruce.</p>
<p>Peter let out a sigh, staring at the thin tube that led from his inner elbow to a glass vial Bruce was currently holding, his thoughts on how his world had turned from being so right to being so wrong. Bruce pressed a cotton ball against the spot of the needle and pulled the needle out, wrapping the cotton ball so that it would stop any extra blood flow.</p>
<p>Wade was just now coming out of the bathroom, a cup of yellow liquid in his hand.</p>
<p>"Jesus, Wade," Peter grunted, sitting up. "Does it really take you five minutes just to pee?"</p>
<p>Wade blushed, his marred skin turning red, and Peter let out a laugh, watching as Wade handed Bruce the cup quickly.</p>
<p>"Well, Peter, you are indeed pregnant. You have more womanly hormones flowing through you than male hormones at the moment. I'll get you some pills for the nausea so you can continue to go to school."</p>
<p>"Thanks Mr. Bruce," Peter replied, hopping off the table to switch places with Wade. Bruce took a sample of his blood and motioned for the couple to go on up.</p>
<p>They rode the elevator, hand in hand, and entered the living room where everyone sat, watching a show on the huge TV.</p>
<p>"You do realize that we'll have to announce this to the press, don't you?" Tony stated, addressing the two as he sat down a glass of alcohol.</p>
<p>"Tony, leave it alone," Pepper warned but Tony wouldn't have any of it.</p>
<p>"I have arranged a meeting with the press within the next week. You two will have to be there. There's one other thing, Peter. You'll have to tell them who you are."</p>
<p>The room grew deadly silent as everyone watched the teen for a reaction.</p>
<p>"Why?" he asked, his eyes narrowing with frustration. "Why do I need to tell them who I am?"</p>
<p>Tony shrugged and replied, "I am not going to cover your absence at school whenever that baby is born. Therefore, telling the world that Peter Parker, A.K.A. Spiderman, is expecting will excuse you."</p>
<p>Wade's fingers gently began to massage Peter's neck and spoke up.</p>
<p>"I'll reveal myself too, baby. I'll take off the mask right beside you. You won't have to do this alone."</p>
<p>"That's right," Natasha put in, smiling encouragingly at the boy. "We're all in this together."</p>
<p>Tony smiled at Peter, gentle and caring.</p>
<p>"I may not agree with this relationship and I'm not very happy about you being a parent at the age of sixteen either but, I will always be there to protect, care, and guide you. Don't worry, Peter. We'll all be there to back you up."</p>
<p>Peter grinned at the group of heroes, tears sliding down his cheeks at the joy he felt being around his family.</p>
<p>"Hey baby, none of those tears," Wade cooed, brushing the tears from his face. Peter laughed, swiping his arm across his face, and explained, "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to have such an amazing, wonderful family and boyfriend. I have to be the luckiest person in the world."</p>
<p>~One week later~</p>
<p>The flash of a camera drew Peter's attention to the waiting press in the room.</p>
<p>"I present to you, Spiderman and Deadpool, the new couple."</p>
<p>Peter walked stiffly over to where Tony was just standing, Wade by his side the whole time.</p>
<p>"Good morning, everyone," he murmured, nervous and scared. Wade gently squeezed his hand, adding courage to his fear.</p>
<p>"My name is Peter Parker and I am carrying Deadpool's offspring."</p>
<p>Gently, he pulled his mask off and the cameras began to flash like crazy. He felt Wade's arms move and then his mask was off, causing gasps from the crowd.</p>
<p>"I am sixteen years old and last year, I was going to end it all. Wade found me and nursed my mental health and heart back to health. He is my everything."</p>
<p>Peter looked back at Wade, smiling at him, and Wade swallowed nervously.</p>
<p>"My name is Wade Wilson but you know me as Deadpool. I know, I'm not that pretty to look at but that's because the person who gave me my abilities tried to burn me alive. I didn't get out without getting burned really bad. Peter, here, taught me how to be human again. He showed me that the world isn't as bad a place as what I had thought. I love him and our new baby so much."</p>
<p>Turning around, he captured Peter's face in his and pressed his lips against the boy's, passionate and caring, and the press applauded with joy.</p>
<p>"I love you, Peter," Wade whispered as they pulled back.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Wade."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Alright! Let's get started! If you like this story, remember to vote for it! Thanks guys!<br/>Spidey: Wow, that's just pitiful.<br/>Me: What is?<br/>Spidey: You have to ask to get likes on this story?<br/>Me: Hey! Not everyone is a hero swinging from rooftops to gain applause!<br/>Deadpool: Yeah, Peter. Leave this poor soul alone.<br/>Me: Bless you, sir!<br/>Enjoy!<br/>~~~</p>
<p>Though all Peter wanted to do was avoid school and all the possible stares and rumors, Tony would hear none of it.</p>
<p>"You got yourself into this mess. Now you need to live with the consequences!"</p>
<p>With that, he slammed the car door shut with strict instructions to Happy to make sure Peter got to school on time. Now, as Peter stood in the hallway in front of his locker, he was painfully aware of all the continuous whispering that everyone did as they all walked by.</p>
<p>"Hey Penis Parker! Saw the news yesterday! Figured you'd get yourself knocked up by some screwed over guy! That Deadpool was something, wasn't he? A murderer, a lunatic, oh! And let's not forget: Peter's baby daddy."</p>
<p>Peter let out a slow breath, figuring that his hormones weren't helping the situation.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Penis Parker? Can't do anything without Deadpool's permission? Did you pay him to do this or did you two get drunk together?"</p>
<p>His temper flared and, before he knew it, his fist connect sharply against Flash's jawline, throwing the teen backwards. Gasping for breath, Peter straightened up, grabbed his backpack, and stormed down the hall and away from the boy on the floor. As he passed the tv broadcasting the daily news, he heard his name and looked up to see in huge words: CONGRATS PETER! The people were discussing how interesting to have a male hero become pregnant despite the impossibilities. He continued on trudging towards his morning classes.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for MJ and Ned to find him, explaining that Flash was making up a wild story about Peter just attacking him out of nowhere.</p>
<p>"The crazy thing is, Peter, that the principal wrote it off as pregnancy hormones and told Flash to stay away from you. Do you know what this means?" MJ questioned, breathless, and Peter began to smile, his mood changing quickly. Maybe this pregnancy thing wasn't so bad.</p>
<p>By lunchtime, Peter realized that everyone, and I mean e-ver-ry-one, was interested in his abilities as both a pregnant boy and as Spiderman. He received so many questions that Ned started writing them down so that Peter wouldn't forget any of them. The food, though just regular school food, was better than Peter remembered it being and he had a larger portion than MJ or Ned combined.</p>
<p>"Looks like the cooks are trying to fatten you up, Peter," Ned suggested, watching as his best friend dug in, eating everything in only a matter of seconds.</p>
<p>Peter sat back, satisfied, and met the surprised looks of his friends. He blushed, looking away, and muttered, "It's all in the pregnancy."</p>
<p>"Oh, we know, Peter. We know," MJ stuttered, bringing another blush to Peter's pink cheeks. "We also know that, as your best friends, we better be kept up-to-date on this baby and we better be considered its uncle and aunt."</p>
<p>Peter looked back at the two and flashed them a hesitant, shy smile, replying with a quick, "Of course!"</p>
<p>The rest of the day flew by in a blink and, in no time at all, Peter found himself getting out of Tony's limo to go into the Avengers' building. He went to the kitchen, scrounging around until he had found something to eat and then went to his room to enjoy his food in peace.</p>
<p>"Mr. Parker, I wouldn't suggest eating that," Friday commented as he lifted the fork to his mouth.</p>
<p>"Why not, Friday?" he questioned, growing aggrivated at having been interrupted from his meal.</p>
<p>"Listeria has been located in the food you are about to eat and pregnancy experts state that this can cause miscarriages. If you wish to eat this food, please heat it up until it is steaming first."</p>
<p>Peter was surprised by the clarity of what he was about to eat. Quickly, he dispensed of the food and laid down on his bed, bored and ready for the next day to begin.</p>
<p>"Hey baby cakes," a voice called jokingly and Peter looked over at the window where Wade stood, leaning against the window frame.</p>
<p>"You do realize that you can use the front door, right?" Peter asked, laughing as the merch crossed the floor to sweep the boy into his arms.</p>
<p>"What's the fun in that?" Wade asked, giving Peter a peck on the cheek. "Besides, I don't think Tony likes me too much at the moment. I mean, I did impregnate his son after all."</p>
<p>Peter pushed himself out of Wade's arms, giggling, and led the elder man out of his room and down to the kitchen, his appetite flaring.</p>
<p>"It's so quiet right now," Wade murmured, jumping at every sound.</p>
<p>"Of course it is, Wade. Aunt May is getting groceries and apparently, the others had a mission I wasn't invited to because of this monstrosity in my stomach," Peter explained, reaching up to grab a plate out of the cabinet.</p>
<p>"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun."</p>
<p>Wade grabbed Peter, yanking him away from the food he was getting ready to eat, and dragged him back up to Peter's room, shutting the door behind them with a "click".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sigh, this took so long.</p><p>Spidey: What have you been doing all this time?</p><p>Deadpool: Yeah, you neglected us.</p><p>Me: I'm sorry. I just got really busy with preparing for college. Besides, I've kinda got some bad writer's block at the moment. This chapter is probably going to suck really bad.</p><p>Deadpool and Spidey: It's alright. We forgive you.  &lt;3</p><p>Enjoy!!!</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>The days, weeks, and even months passed by without any serious problems. Around Peter's fourth month, the bump began to show noticeably and Peter finally agreed to an ultrasound.</p><p>"See that, there? That's your baby," Bruce stated, pointing to the black screen, white showing the womb and baby inside.</p><p>"That's our baby?" Peter questioned, astonished and unable to believe that something so little was growing inside of him. "Woah."</p><p>Wade pressed his hands against Peter's belly and threw the brunette a large grin. "I can't believe that this is really happening, Peter. I had always thought I'd live my life without a family or friends."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Two months later and Peter was growing heavy with all the food he was eating combined with the fact that the baby was continually growing. Because he was so big, he was taken out of school and received the classes via online programming. His body, though able to undergo almost anything and everything, was struggling to help sustain the life inside of him and, within the sixth month, Peter was told to stay down and minimize his mobile activity to rare occasions.</p><p>As Peter grew bored, cramped, and grumpy, Wade began to get accepted more around the building and, with acceptation, he began to become a common sight with Peter. In fact, if he wasn't by Peter's side, they knew something was wrong or he was on a mission.</p><p>One day, Wade and Peter were cuddled on the couch, watching The Bachelor with no real interest, talking and teasing. Wade's hand gently slid against the firm heaviness of Peter's swelling belly. Nipping the tip of Peter's ear, he smirked when the boy jumped, yelping in surprise, before glaring at him, a blush spreading across his face.</p><p>"I love when you blush," Wade whispered, nuzzling the brunette's neck tenderly. "It makes me so hard."</p><p>"Stop it," Peter grunted, his face turning even darker with his boyfriend's revelation of lust and desires right in the living room.</p><p>"I'm just saying," Wade put in, defending himself against Peter's shyness at being embarrassed.</p><p>The elevator let out a "ding", notifying the two that someone was with them. A face appeared and they stared up at in surprise.</p><p>"Hello Peter. How are you feeling today?" Bruce asked, smiling down at the young couple in what can only be described as joyful excitement.</p><p>"Fine, thank you. And little Parker is sure moving a whole lot, too," Peter answered, smiling back at the doctor.</p><p>"Well, that is good. I'm here to take you out back. Tony planted something and wants you to come and give him your thoughts on it," Bruce stated, wheeling a chair around for the boy to get into. With Wade and Bruce's help, the boy got from the couch to the chair and they headed down the elevator to the gardens.</p><p>As Bruce pushed the wheelchair out, the team members called out in loud voices, "Surprise!" Peter jumped, surprised, and beamed from ear to ear, clearly pleased by the little party his friends and family had made for him. Streamers hung from bushes and trees, bright pinks and soft blues, and a table sat in the center, a cake, plates, punch, and cups all laying on the table.</p><p>"What is this?" Peter asked, surprised, his eyes widening with curiousness. Bruce pushed him over to the place of honor at the main table and everyone else sat down, Wade on Peter's left side and Ned on his right. "Seriously, guys. What is all this?" Peter asked again, faltering at all the smiles given to him.</p><p>"Well, we figured that since you and Wade were like any other expecting couple we knew-" "That isn't exactly true." "- we decided to throw you a baby shower," Aunt May answered, smiling down at the boy in front of her.</p><p>A blush crept up on Peter's face and he brushed his hands through his thick brown hair, speechless at the kind gesture.</p><p>"Let's start with the cake," Pepper called, coming over with the beautiful white cake. Pink and blue frosting lined the cake and, in the middle, spelled out, "Congrats Peter!".</p><p>Peter propped up the cake as several women took pictures, his smile bright and eager at the thought of food. His stomach growled, a signal that he was indeed hungry, and little Parker began to kick, the feeling foreign. It caught him off guard and he almost dropped the cake as he pressed his hand against his swollen belly.</p><p>"What's wrong, Peter?" Steve asked, concern flooding into his eyes. Peter waved him off and called to Wade to come over.</p><p>"Put your hand here, Wade," he ordered, guiding the man's hand against his belly where the kicking was most present. He watched as the older man's eyes widened before he dropped to his knees and placed his cheek against the same spot.</p><p>"I take it that the baby's kicking," Aunt May observed, drawing a grin from Peter. "I'd never noticed it before, Aunt May. Man, this baby's going to be one hell of an athlete."</p><p>The cake was then sliced, revealing a chocolate layer with white cream dividers coated in sprinkles. As everyone discussed the future Avenger's possible futures, they enjoyed the cake created by Pepper and Aunt May. MJ and Ned discussed school events with Peter as well as future trips they were going to be taking.</p><p>"In a few months, Mr. Harrington has gotten us all a special tour of this tower. We'll get to see everything," Ned informed Peter, giving him a big grin.</p><p>"What all are you going to see?" Peter asked, giving in to his curiosity.</p><p>"Don't worry, Peter. We aren't going to see your room or anything like that. We're just going to see the facilities," MJ replied, throwing the pregnant boy a knowing look.</p><p>Peter opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of Tony's voice. "Alright, everyone! Time to open presents!"</p><p>Wrapped boxes and gift bags were handed to the overwhelmed boy and he opened them one by one, receiving many needed items like diapers, a few new bottles, some pacifiers, and even a few onesies that he could put his baby in. He got a scrapbook for the baby and a brand new camera to take pictures with.</p><p>All Peter could do was repeatedly thank everyone as he gratefully accepted the gifts giving to him, his heart bursting with joy at knowing that this baby would definitely grow up in a world where it would be loved and spoiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>~THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MATURE FOR SEXUAL SCENES~</b>
  </p>
</div>So guys, I've already decided I'm gonna rewrite this whenever I have gotten better with writing.<p>Spidey: Wait, what? You're making me go through this again.</p>
<p>Me: It's not like that. Back me up, Wade.</p>
<p>Deadpool: I mean, it's kinda like that.</p>
<p>Me: Hey! I thought you were supposed to be on my team!</p>
<p>Deadpool: *Shrugs*</p>
<p>Hmph! Big grumps. Anyways, Enjoy!</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Peter let out a sigh as he felt the baby kicking from deep within his swollen belly. Rubbing his hand against the smooth skin, he wondered at the miracle that he had been given. Who knew his life could turn out so amazing? Sighing with contentment, he looked up at the man sharing his bed with him. Ever since he had hit his seventh month, Wade had insisted on staying with him twenty-four/seven. Though, sometimes, it was frustrating, in all honestly, Peter thought that Wade was just the sweetest man he had ever been with. Hell, just the other day, when Peter was hormonal and crying about how he was so fat and ugly, Wade had gone out and bought a giant box of chocolates as well as a bouquet of roses. When he had presented the sobbing boy with the treat, he had told Peter to "eat up" because he was too skinny and needed to put some meat on his body. Long story short, Peter had ended up laughing and shoving his mouth full of the delicious candy.</p>
<p>Leaning his head closer to Wade's face, Peter planted a gentle kiss on the man's jaw, tracing kisses up his jawline and to his cheeks. Wade's eyes opened slowly, his brown eyes heavy with sleep, and he smiled down at the boy. His hand found its way to Peter's belly, tracing light circles into the taut skin, and planted a kiss on the boy's lips.</p>
<p>"Good morning, handsome," Peter cooed, smiling at Wade as the man pressed their foreheads together.</p>
<p>Wade grunted, replying with a quiet, "Morning." He nuzzled closer to Peter, pressing his nose against the boy's adam's apple, and inhaled his sweet scent. "I'm horny," he murmured into Peter's neck, nipping it lightly and drawing a squeak from the boy.</p>
<p>"Come on, Wade. None of that. This baby won't put up with it and we both know it," Peter protested, crying out again when Wade's hand slid into his pants to stroke his cock. His protests grew weaker as his dick grew bigger and hotter and Wade gave the boy a wicked grin. Before Peter could say anything, Wade angled his head so that he could take Peter's hot cock into his mouth. Gently, he wrapped his mouth around the throbbing member, his tongue sliding up and down his shaft.</p>
<p>Arching his back, Peter gave out a strangled cry of pleasure, whimpering in need when Wade lifted his head, licking his lips evilly. "D-don't tease me, W-Wade," he begged, lust taking over his gaze.</p>
<p>"Whatever you say, babe," Wade replied, continuing with the blowjob, his lips delicately wrapping around Peter's dick. Peter responded by arching against Wade's face, his breathing more of a pant than anything else, as he quickly reached his climax, cumming in Wade's mouth. The man swallowed the creamy liquid, sitting back as he threw his exhausted lover a grin.</p>
<p>"That was amazing and well needed," Peter gasped, laying his head weakly against Wade's chest as he curled up beside the pregnant boy's body, keeping him warm as he fell into a well-deserved sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spidey: Honestly, I thought you had ditched us.<br/>Me: What are you talking about?<br/>Spidey: What do you mean, what am I talking about???? You left us hanging for over a week!!!<br/>Deadpool: *Grabs Spidey and starts patting his back* There, there. She's back, now. Everything is gonna be just fine.<br/>Spidey: *Whimpers*<br/>Me: 0_0..... Anyways, enjoy!<br/>~~~~~</p><p>Peter had no idea what brought it on. Could have been there fact that he was always down, sitting or sleeping or just staring out the window. It could've been the fact that, no matter what he seemed to do, he was always so damn bored. Or, it could've been that he had just happened to pass by the bathroom mirror and saw just how big he was getting. Either way, Peter broke down in a hysterical fit and began to sob about how big he was.</p><p>That's how Wade found him, curled up in a bunch of blankets on their bed, tears streaming down his face as he cried into his arms.</p><p>"What's the matter, baby boy?" Wade asked, climbing onto the bed and pulling the young boy into his arms and allowing him to cry into his arms.</p><p>"I'm so fat and ugly," Peter wailed, throwing his lover a huge pair of brown puppy-dog eyes, and Wade gently cupped the boy's face, planting a kiss on his salty lips.</p><p>"Peter Parker, no matter what you may think or believe, you are most definitely not fat or ugly. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and you make being pregnant look so good."</p><p>"Really?" Peter sniffled, brushing his arm across his eyes. "Really," Wade assured, giving the boy a gentle and loving smile. "Come 'ere, baby boy," he murmured, scooping Peter up bridal-style in his arms. He carried him over to the bathroom and sat him down gently on his feet, helping him to undress before wrapping a towel around his body. As Peter sat on the toilet seat, Wade ran the water, making sure it was hot but a gentle hot, not a burning hot, and slipped out of his jeans and t-shirt. He picked up Peter, allowing the towel to fall from his body and revealing his huge protruding belly, the stretch-marks dancing across his taut, pale-white skin. He slid Peter into the water before sliding in after him, allowing the boy to lean against his chest as they soaked in the soothing warmth of the water.</p><p>Carefully, Wade's hand ran over Peter's belly, soothingly stroking the skin as they rested in the warmth of the tub. "Our baby likes you," Peter commented, his eyes half-closed in an attempt to stay awake. "Well, it is half me," Wade reasoned. "And half you, as well." Peter grinned and leaned against Wade's chest, falling asleep to the gentle thump-thump of his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me: I'm so glad this story is almost over.</p>
<p>Spiderman: Wait, what?</p>
<p>Me: See ya later, Peter. See ya later, Wade.</p>
<p>Deadpool: See ya, dude.</p>
<p>Me: And goodbye, world!</p>
<p>Spiderman: That's a little far. Chill, man. You aren't going far.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Peter let out a gasp as the world came into view. It was dark out and Wade was curled around Peter's body, his hands resting gently against his huge belly. Ever so carefully, Peter sat up, holding his belly in his arms, and let out a gasp as a contraction swept through his abdomen.</p>
<p>"Friday, alert Tony and Bruce. I think- I think it's time," Peter called to the system and it replied with a quiet, "Congratulations, Peter. I shall do it right away."</p>
<p>Once that was done, Peter poked and prodded Wade's skin, quickly realizing that the man was a very heavy sleeper when he was in bed. Upon making a decision, Peter pushed the man out of the bed, his body making a "thump" as he landed on the floor.</p>
<p>"Peter, why'd you push me off the bed," Wade asked sleepily, rubbing the back of his head in pain.</p>
<p>"Sorry Wade. I just couldn't get you awake. I think it's time," Peter replied, his fingers tracing the skin of his huge belly, nibbling on his lip as another contraction swept through his belly. His lover jumped up, excited panic written on his face, and he came over to Peter's side, pressing up against him as he helped the pregnant boy up and off of the bed.</p>
<p>"Oh babe, you'll make such an amazing mom, or dad. This kid is so lucky that they were born to you," Wade cooed, walking around with Peter, supporting him when his knees buckled against the pain of each contraction.</p>
<p>Footsteps raced down the hall and to his door, grabbing Peter and Wade's attention. The door burst open and Tony appeared, a wheelchair in his hands. "Here, sit and we'll get you down to the medbay pronto." Wade helped Peter over to the chair and he sat down with both men's help.</p>
<p>"Just think, Wade. This is the last time we'll leave this room, just you an me," Peter murmured, taking a hold of Wade's hand.</p>
<p>"That's right, babe. From now on, it'll be you, me, and our precious child."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spidey: I thought you were gonna finish this story.</p>
<p>Me: Ehhh. I dunno. I got lazy writing so, we have to keep going.</p>
<p>Spidey: Damn it! I'm so tired of being pregnant. Hurry up and pop me already.</p>
<p>Me: 0-0...... Sorry, Spidey. I dunno if this will be the last chapter. You can hope. Where's Deadpool, btw?</p>
<p>Spidey: He thought he was done. He went home already.</p>
<p>Me: Uh oh. Alright. Let's see what we can do without him, shall we?</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>"Alright now, Peter. Everything's going to be alright. Try to breathe through each contraction, alright?" Bruce gently pressed a hand against the boy's swollen belly, feeling the muscles tensing and contracting as he did so. Turning away from Peter, he prepared an epidural, setting it aside for whenever it was wanted. He bustled around the medbay, checking monitors, supplies, and on his patient, making sure nothing could possibly go wrong on his watch.</p>
<p>In the meantime, Peter was laying in between Tony's legs, his back propped up against the billionaire's stomach and chest. He let out a whimper, the contraction obviously hurting him quite a bit, and Tony whispered soothing words into his head, promising him the world.</p>
<p>"Where's Wade?" Peter questioned, the contraction coming to an end. "Remember, Pete? He got called in for a quick job. He'll be back really soon, baby boy. You're doing great," Tony replied, stroking his head gently.</p>
<p>"Hey! There's the handsome mother-to-be!" a voice called and Peter looked up to see Natasha walk in, Clint on her heels. "How are you holding up?" Clint asked and he held up one finger, signaling to give him just a minute, as an obviously painful contraction ripped through his belly. "Breathe, Pete. Remember to breathe," Bruce instructed, watching with Peter's face scrunched up with pain. </p>
<p>Finally, the pain dissipated and Peter flashed Clint and Natasha a bright smile. "It seems like this really sucks. How long have you been at this?" Natasha asked and Peter replied with a quiet, "Four hours." "Damn," Clint grunted, sitting down in a chair to the side.</p>
<p>"Peter, your phone buzzed," Steve stated, handing the boy his phone. He opened the screen, revealing a text from the group chat he had with Ned and MJ both.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Just figured you'd like to be reminded. Today's the Stark field trip."-Ned</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>"Omg, Ned. Let him sleep" - MJ</b>
  </p>
</div>Peter sighed and replied to both texts.<p>
  <b>"Hey guys. Can't wait to see you all. I'm actually in the Medlab. It's baby time."</b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>"Seriously! We might get to see the birth of your baby, Peter!" - MJ</b>
  </p>
</div>Peter turned his phone off and leaned against Tony, exhausted, and thought about the day ahead.<p>~~~</p>
<p>Four hours later and Bucky had arrived, a McDonald's sack in the grip of his fake arm. "Care for a vanilla shake, Pete?" Bucky asked, holding up the small-sized ice cream.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Bucky," he thanked the man, taking the cup from him before taking a long sip. The coldness of the shake felt good on his raw throat and he began to, once again, appreciate the kindness of his family and friends. "Easy there, Peter. Don't drink it all. I'm not making another trip into town," Bucky teased, pulling a laugh from the boy.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"I'm so excited for this trip, MJ," Ned stated, hopping on the bus and plopping into a seat, MJ sitting down quietly beside him. "We might actually get to see little Parker being born!"</p>
<p>MJ let out a grunt, staring straight ahead quietly, her fingers toying with the phone resting in the palm of her hand. She felt nervous, worried, and anxious, to say the least. Peter had been really quick to reply earlier and now, he wasn't even looking at the worry-stricken texts she was sending. She looked at the group text yet again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>"Peter, we're loading the bus. Let me or Ned know if you need anything." -MJ</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Delivered: 8:17 am</b>
  </p>
</div>~~~<p>Peter had fallen asleep, the epidural had finally been used and kicked in. "Poor kid," Bruce stated, sitting down beside Natasha and Clint. "He's going through a whole lot. Labor is one of the most painful experiences anyone could go through."</p>
<p>Natasha murmured something in agreement and they all jumped when Peter mumbled something in his sleep. "Where's Wade?" Natasha asked, looking at Tony for the answer. "He should be here with Peter. Especially when this kid is partly his."</p>
<p>Clint muttered in agreement and Tony let out a sigh. "Wade was called for a last-minute emergency mission. He had no choice but to go or else he would've gotten in big trouble. Peter knows this as well. Chill."</p>
<p>The room grew awkwardly silent and was only interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open, Pepper appearing.</p>
<p>"How's Peter?" she asked, throwing a quick glance over at the sleeping boy. "As fine as he could be."</p>
<p>"Alright, well, I came down here to remind you that Midtown High is scheduled for a tour today. I need someone training in the training hall when they get here, okay?"</p>
<p>Natasha stood up, as well as Clint, and they both headed for the door. "We'll go do the training for the kids." They disappeared and Pepper looked over at Tony. "The medbay is one of the rooms they're going to view. Will Peter be alright with that?" "Yeah, he's fine. Just have them line up either on the side or behind him. We don't want them seeing anything he wouldn't want them seeing."</p>
<p>Pepper nodded and left, leaving the three grown men to just sit and stare at each other in awkward silence.</p>
<p>"W-wade," Peter moaned from his bed, grabbing their attention immediately, and they went to his side, seeing him now awake and curled up into a fetal position, tears dripping down his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Hey baby boy, how ya feeling?" Tony cooed, brushing the curly hair from his forehead.</p>
<p>"It hurts," Peter cried, leaning into Tony's touch. "Why does it hurt so bad?"</p>
<p>Bruce came to the foot of the bed and Peter automatically straightened onto his back, propping his legs up so the scientist could take a look. Bruce's face paled slightly and he glanced up at Tony and Steve. It was as if he had given them a sign. The baby was coming.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Alright kids, stay close. We've seen every room except the medbay so that is where we are going. Do stay close and keep silent as the medbay is in use and it is by the patient's decision that you're actually getting to go down there today." Pepper eyed the teens carefully, noting the seriousness of their faces, and almost let out a sigh of relief when Ned and MJ took the front. </p>
<p>"They need to be behind him or on the sides. Nowhere where they can really see anything." With that, she began to lead the kids downstairs.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"I'm here!" Wade called, hopping through the door and making a beeline for Peter. He took Peter's clammy hand, kissing the pale skin gently, and winced as Peter's grip tightened, practically breaking every bone in his hand.</p>
<p>"Alright Pete, give me a good push, okay?" Bruce instructed, still in between the boy's legs.</p>
<p>Peter's face scrunched up with the effort as he strained with all his might to get his baby out.</p>
<p>Little did they know, the whole class from Midtown High was watching, in awe and surprise, as the boy gritted his teeth against the pain.</p>
<p>"Come on, baby, we're almost there," Wade urged, gently kissing the top of the boy's head. "Push, baby, push!"</p>
<p>Peter let out a grunt, his falling backwards, as he pushed against the building pressure in his abdomen. Natasha gently dabbed at Peter's pale forehead with a cool washcloth, cleaning off the sweat while cooling him down.</p>
<p>"Alright, Peter, the head is out. Now we have to do the shoulders and then it'll be easy sailing from there," Bruce stated, adjusting his hands so that he would catch the infant. "Push Peter! Push hard!"</p>
<p>Peter pushed down, his face growing red with the strain, and everyone, including the kids outside, encouraged him with words.</p>
<p>"Alright! The shoulders are out, Peter. One more push, easy, and you're golden." Peter pushed one last time and Bruce moved to catch the infant, the room filling with the sound of crying. "You did it, love!" Wade cheered, kissing the exhausted boy on the forehead. "You did it!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me: "I honestly think Peter's dead. Hey spidey, you okay?" *Pokes Peter's face*</p><p>Peter: "Stop it. Can't you see I'm exhausted?"</p><p>Wade: "Leave him alone, author. He just gave birth to our child. Which is a girl? A boy? What is it, anyways?"</p><p>Me: "Hehehe. You'll find out in this chapter."</p><p>ENJOY!!!</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"Take it easy, Pete. Get some rest. You need it," Tony advised as Peter tried to sit up. Peter flopped back, knowing the billionaire was right.</p><p>"Don't worry, baby. I'll take good care of our little ankle biter until you are feeling better," Wade assured the boy and Peter gave up, letting out a defeated sigh. </p><p>It didn't take long for Peter to pass out from exhaustion, his chest rising and falling softly with each breath. "Here you go, Wade. Say hello to your little girl," Bruce announced, coming over with a pink bundle. "Cross your arms like that. Good. Support her neck. She has a soft spot on her skull because of bones still growing so, be warned. Good."</p><p>With Bruce's gently instruction, Wade soon found himself staring into an innocently small face, his breathing catching in his throat. She was beautiful. He couldn't get enough of the prescious little bundle in his arms, his heart soaring with love for the little one he had waited so long to meet.</p><p>"Hello sweet baby," he cooed, rubbing his nose against her own, relishing in the way she smelled and how small she was. "I'm your daddy, baby girl. Momma's a little tired at the moment so, I'm gonna hold you for a while, okay?"</p><p>Nearby, the Avengers' all smiled, crowding around him for a look at the little infant. "Wade, there is no mistaking that that child is yours," Clint teased. "Look at her eyes. She already had your mischievous glint." Everyone chuckled and Wade continued to look at the baby, trying to memorize every inch her. Her skin was pale with an off-pink look to it. Her eyes, a hazel brown like his own, were already wide and filled with such intelligence. She reached a tiny hand up, touching his rough skin as Peter did, and.... laughed. Smiling, Wade held a finger up for her to take, her tiny fingers wrapping around the finger, and pressed his lips against the small patch of brown hair on her head.</p><p>"What say you on the name, Wade?" Tony asked as he grabbed a glass of wine to drink in celebration. "Peter and I had actually been talking about that. We like Emily Dawn." He looked from Tony to Peter, watching the boy resting peacefully. "To Emily Dawn Wade-Parker. The beginning of a new family." Everyone raised their glasses before taking a sip, someone even calling out a "here here" as they celebrated.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The growing alert to pain in his lower abdomen aroused Peter from his restful sleep. He opened his eyes to find that he was back in their room, in the bed, by himself. The door clicked open and Wade snuck himself in, holding something in between his arms, a tipped over bottle in his free hand. "Come now, Emily. I'm taking you to Mommy. His milk should be much better than this icky formula you keep refusing to eat."</p><p>He looked over at Peter, now aware the the boy was, indeed, awake, before coming over to sit in bed with him. "Here, Peter. Meet our daughter, Emily Dawn Parker-Wilson," he whispered, sliding the infant into Peter's arms. He fell in love with her instantly. She was the perfect mixture of both parents with just a little more Wade in her than Peter to make her beautifully like her father.</p><p>"She won't take formula so, are you up to breastfeeding?" Wade asked. "Let's try it," Peter mumbled, allowing Wade to slip Peter's shirt off. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Peter guided Emily to one of his nipples and she latched on almost immediately. He gasped at the foreign feeling before relaxing against Wade's chest as the man slipped in behind him, allowing him to lean against the man's front.</p><p>"This is the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced," Peter murmured happily. "Breastfeeding?" Wade asked, confused. "No, dumbass," Peter laughed. "Having you and Emily. I could never be happier. I love you." "I love you to," Wade replied, leaning down to kiss Peter before kissing Emily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I guess this is the end of this story. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed it :) Don't forget to check out my other stories and thanks, guys!</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>People crowded around Peter as he stood at his locker, the pink bundled baby sleeping against his shoulder. "Penis Parker!" a familiar voice called catching Peter's attention. He turned, ending up face-to-face with the school bully. Flash's eyes looked Peter up and down before they landed on the bundle in his arms, his eyes softening to a point of gentleness.</p><p>"Congrats, man. We were there when you had your baby. We saw everything. It took guts and strength to do what you did. So, I hope you can see me as an equal instead of a bully. I see you as my equal, anyways." He smiled, reaching hesitantly to touch the baby, and Peter took a step forward so that his hand brushed against the baby's back.</p><p>"Thanks Flash. I appreciate it," Peter replied, looking at the boy with honest kindness. "Is Wade gonna pick up Em?" MJ asked, coming up behind Peter. "Yeah. He's late so, he was probably playing those stupid video games."</p><p>"First of all, they aren't stupid, they're highly educational. Secondly, I can't believe you'd say a thing like that," a voice interrupted, feigning hurt. "Wade, you're late, again. I need to get to class," Peter sighed, turning the suited up hero.</p><p>"Come to daddy, Em," Wade murmured as Peter handed the sleepy infant over to his lover. "Hi sweetie," Wade cooed as the baby snuggled in his arms, trying to go back to sleep. "She's starting to take the formula again, Wade. If you give it to her slowly, she should eat it all. Remember, she needs a nap. I have my phone on me. Call if you need anything."</p><p>Stepping up to Wade, he rolled the bottom part up to reveal his lips. "I love you," he murmured, brushing his lips against Wade's in a light kiss. "See you after school." "Yes sir," Wade murmured back, dazed, and Peter turned, heading off with his friends to get to class.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>